New Beginnings
by GreekGirl F
Summary: Piper McLean is the daughter of the famous Tristan McLean. She tries to lead a normal life but when she has had enough, she turns to the life of fame and glamour as Scarlet Hues. Life goes as well as it can till her manager tells her she has to fake a relationship with another actor named Jason Grace. Can Piper keep up the act as Scarlet or will her mask fall off?
1. Chapter 1: Piper

**Prologue**

**Prologue: Devastating Ends Lead to New Beginnings**

Piper smiled as she headed towards the apartment door. It was her birthday and she was excited. All day, she was ignored by all her closest friends and her boyfriend, Jay, hadn't even acknowledged her. She was so sad, instead of going shopping with her best friends Hailey and Bailey, twins, she stayed home and cried into her pillow. She hadn't expected her father to wish her but her friends and especially her boyfriend not remembering? That stung her a lot. It was while she was listening to Taylor Swift on her IPod she got a text from Jay.

**Hey beautiful. Come over to my apartment, I have a surprise for you. ;)**

Piper, with one earbud in her ear, she checked her phone. Upon reading the text, her eyes brightened up. She smiled so widely it hurt her face. Piper quickly replied,

**Okay, can't wait. Be there in 20. (**Heart Emoji**)**

After replying, she opened her closet. She looked at bundles of unorganized clothing and scratched her head. After taking her closet completely apart, she chose to wear a simple white waterfall style dress with brown wedges. She made simple braids down the sides of head and put on a little makeup. After looking at her appearance and nodding satisfactory, she grabbed her small purse and made her way through her bedroom. Piper McLean was not, by any means, an organized person. If you were to come in her room, you'd get lost looking for her bed. So as Piper stepped over the piles of clothes and boxes of pizza, she dropped a pile of papers. She cursed under her breath and hastily picked up the papers. Putting them back "in their place," she noticed one paper that had been giving her a hard time for the past few weeks. It was a letter from Helios Studios, a music label that had offered her a spot as one of their new recording artists. She knew the owner, Apollo Helios. She also knew his son, Will Helios. He was a great friend of her dad's and hers. That's how they met, through her dad. She went to one of his awards shows and met Will. He tried to flirt with her, _a lot_, but when he found out Piper was Piper McLean, he backed off and decided to just be friends. That's when Will offered Piper a chance to record in his dad's studio. She told him she'd think about it but in reality she had no idea about what she was going to do. She picked up the paper and crumbled it up. She threw it in the garbage can and smiled. She hadn't told anyone about the offer and wasn't going to need to now, what's the point of telling Jay if she isn't leaving. And why leave, with such a great boyfriend?

Piper knocked lightly on the door and was elated to hear Jay's happy voice. "Who is it?" Jay teased.

"It's the mailman!" Piper joked back.

"Aw yes, my Play Boy magazines must be here!" Piper snickered while Jay opened the door. He frowned and said, "My magazines?"

Piper smiled and said, "Sorry, no magazines." She hugged Jay and he kissed her cheek.

"Aw man, I heard there was this new section where-" he began.

"Shut up, you're so gross," Piper teased. She hugged Jay's waist as she entered the apartment. She lightly closed her eyes and opened them while feigning a surprised face. She expected a surprise but Jay's living room was the same as it always is. She wasn't sure as to what to say so she turned to face him. "So, where's my surprise?" she asked hopefully.

"In my bedroom," Jay said slyly. Piper wasn't sure why the surprise was in his bedroom but she went with it anyway.

"Oh, well let's see it." Piper walked, hand intertwined with Jay's, to his bedroom. Slowly opening the door with her eyes closed, she opened them and once again feigned surprise as she saw a, pinball machine?

"Surprise!" Jay yelled. He walked over to the machine and smiled. "You like it? I got it for thirty bucks at a garage sale." He smiled like he bought her a diamond ring, which made Piper feel ridiculous.

"You, you got me a pin ball machine?" Piper asked uncertainly.

"No Pipes, I got us a pinball machine! It's awesome right?" He turned it on and began explaining the rules but Piper wasn't paying attention. She was too busy silently crying. When Jay finally managed to notice, he frowned and walked over to Piper. "Come on Pipes, I know it's awesome but it's nothing to cry about." He tried to hug Piper but she backed out of his room. "Okay Piper, seriously. What's wrong?" Jay asked.

Piper had had enough. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Nothing's wrong Jay. Nothing at all! Oh yeah, except the fact that your a freaking bastard!" Piper cried harder.

"What are you talking about?" Jay's tone wasn't getting any softer.

"I'm talking about you! First, you cheat on me with Hailey. We break up. Then you ask for my forgivness and I forgive you, we make up. Then you embarrass me in front of my friends, but I forgive you. Then you fight with my dad, and I still stand up for you. Now after all we've been through, you can't seem to remember my FREAKING BIRTHDAY!?" Piper screamed at him.

"It's-It's your birthday?" Jay asks.

"No, it's freaking Halloween!" Piper exclaims. She tries to leave but Jay grabs her arm. "Leave me the hell alone!" She pulls her arm away and stomps out of the room. She runs towards the door and Jay runs behind her.

"Babe, I'm sorry! It will never happen again! Come on, Piper! You can't seriously be mad about this. What about the pinball machine?" Jay complains.

Just as she is about to leave, she turns around. "You know what? F*** you and your pinball machine. I don't give a crap. You can go shove it up your ass because we're done." Piper leaves and runs home. She runs into her room and cries against the door. She stays like that for ten minutes before kicking the trash can next to her desk. As if it were a message, a crumpled piece of paper lands in front of Piper. She slowly wipes her tears and straightens out the paper. After a minute of thinking, she grabs her cell phone from her purse and tries her best to sound okay. As the call goes through, Piper fiddles with the paper. When Piper hears the receptionist voice, she says "Hi! Can I make an appointment with Will Helios? Tell him it's Piper, Piper McLean. I'm ready to accept his offer."

**Chapter 1: Piper**

_**"That's it. Man, I can't believe it's you. You wouldn't believe how much I want to do you right now,"**_

"Are you sure about this Piper?" Will asks me unsurely.

"This is the one thing in my life that I am the most sure about," I reply. I look at all the stylist that are surrounding me and gulp. With my eyes closed, I nod.

I hear Will sigh, "Alright. Go ahead." Just as one stylist grabs a lock of my hair, Will shrieks, "Stop!" I open my eyes surprised and groan.

"What now Will?" I ask slightly irritated. We've been at it for an hour now.

"Can I at least take a picture of you before, it happens?" Will asks. He pouts a little so I frown.

"Fine." Will smiles and brings out his phone. He comes behind me and takes a selfie of the both of us. I smile lightly while he full on smiles. He presses the button about 50 times before pulling away.

He sighs again and covers his eyes, "Alright, go ahead." Will pretends to cry and I roll my eyes, for a twenty one year old, one year older than me, he acts like a baby. The first stylist gently grabs a lock of my uneven hair and cuts the bottoms. Will shrieks at every _snip!_ and I can't help but smile. After an hour of cutting, styling, walking to other stations and chemically smells, I look in the mirror and I can't believe what I see. My hair, choppy and chocolate brown, was now cut in layers and had absolutely no split ends. My hair an light highlights of chestnut brown which made my hair look "warm" if that's possible. The hair was done in ringlet curls making them look bouncy and no frizz was to be seen. I ran my hand through my hair thinking it would be crusty and hard but it was actually soft and untangled. I was amazed at how well the stylists transformed my hair. I turned around to face the two stylists who worked on my hair. I made a stern face and asked them, "What are your names?"

The stylists gulped and the older looking one, she looked like she was from the South with her bleach blond hair and brown eyes and southern accent, "My name is Honey and this one here," she pointed at the other stylist who looked Apollo's age with brown hair and dark brown eyes, "is Lily." I nodded before enveloping both of them in a giant hug.

"Thank you Honey and Lily, my hair is great," I said while hugging the both of them. They were momentarily shocked as they didn't hug back but when I said that, they laughed and hugged back.

"You're welcome," Lily replied with a Long Island accent.

"No need to thank us, it's our job," Honey replied.

"Well thanks anyway," I smiled at them when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I turned to see Will at the door and his expression was shocked.

"Piper! Your hair looks amazing! Really!" Will came over and looked at my hair.

"Thanks Will." I blushed a little at Will and he smirked.

"No problem, it's my job to compliment beautiful women," Will smirked. Behind me, Honey and Lily snickered while Will playfully glared at them.

"You sound just like your father, and that's not a compliment," Lily says smirking almost as well as Will. Will sticks his tongue out at her and I laugh.

"Alright Piper dear, time for your make up and clothes," Honey said clapping.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "let's do it."

I looked in the mirror for the second time that day and I was astonished by what I saw, well more like who I saw. The girl I saw had the same hair I had this morning. Her eyes were a brown shade of hazel, unlike my eyes that were color changing. Her eyes beautifully contrasted with her hair and her plump lips were a hot pink shade. The girl wore heavy eyeliner that accentuated her eyes made them stand out. She had freckles that dusted the bridge of her small straight nose. Her cheek bones were high and a light shade of pink as well. She wore a dazzling sapphire shoulder cut off that had a thumb whole at the end of the long sleeves. Her long finger nails were painted to match the shirt and she wore a simple gold knuckle ring on her index finger. She also wore shorts but only the hem of the shorts could show due to the long shirt. On her feet were black wedges to match the shorts and her long tan legs were scab or cut free. On top of her new hair was a black hair net style beany. I looked at the girl with interest. The girl was beautiful, beyond words. I hesitantly touched my hair, "Is, is that really me?"

"Of course it's you! Why, don't you like it?" Honey asked behind me.

"No, I love it! I just can't believe it's me." I reply. I continue to fiddle with the ends of a curl and bite my plush lips. "This girl, this isn't Piper McLean. I'm not Piper McLean anymore, that's for sure." I turn around for them to see and they both smile at their work. "Can you call Will? I want his opinion."

Lily nods and goes out the door and after about two minutes, I hear Will from outside the door. "Are you sure? She's done? I hope this ends well." The door opens and Will comes in. He looks at me for a second and then looks at Honey, "Honey? Where's Piper?" I want to laugh at him so I snort.

"I'm right here dumbass." I wave my hand in front of me and his eyes widen.

"Piper? Is that really you? You look, you look, uh," Will burns red at his own words.

"Pretty? Beautiful? Sexy?" I offer.

"That's it. Man, I can't believe it's you. You wouldn't believe how much I want to do you right now," Will replies.

I snicker and say, "I can. So, this is the new me," I say taking it in.

"Yup, this is it Pipes." Will says still staring at me. "So now that your appearance is done, what's going to be your new identity?"

I think about it for about a minute before settling for one name in particular. "Good bye Piper McLean, hello Scarlet Hues."


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlet

**Chapter 2: Scarlet**

_**"Uh, why are we in a closet?" Leo asks with his eyes suggesting mischievious things.**_

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" I hear the crowd chanting.

"You got this Scarlet. This is the last concert before your tour ends, you got to make this your best one," my manager Leo says to me.

I roll my eyes as I quickly recited the song. "Whatever Leo," I smile as I run on stage before Leo can reply. The moment I come on the stage, the crowd intensifies and everyone is screaming and crying. I smile and scream, "Hello New York! I am Scarlet Hues!" When I say that, the crowd screams impossibly loud and I begin the song.

"Great job Scarlet, that really was the best show yet," Leo hands me a towel and I wipe my neck.

"Thanks Leo, this was the last show right?" I ask before drinking out of my water bottle.

"Yeah, it was your last concert," Leo trails off.

"That's not what I asked Leo. I asked whether it was my last show," I give him "the look" and he sighs.

"You just have one more itsy bitsy interview on E! news," Leo says. I groan and walk away while he comes running behind me. "Come on Scar, just one last one. And it won't be that bad, you'll have another celebrity being interviewed with you!" Leo tried to convince me.

"One, why?! Two, why?! Three, why another celebrity?" I ask him.

"Uh, because people want to know about your tour, two, because I booked it. And three, that's classified information," Leo loved teasing me.

"How can you make that classified? It involves me in every way!" I complain. I hate when Leo books things without telling me but he's my best friend and my manager. Sometimes I want to strangle him and sometimes I want to hug the tamales out of him.

"Scarlet, the other celebrity is just there to talk a little about his next movie. And there may be a chance more people will be watching with him there," Leo tells me.

"So he's the only reason people will be watching?" I ask.

"No, of course not. It just would have much more views with both of you combined. This is a positive thing for you, him and the producers," Leo explains.

"Wait, him? Who is him?" I ask. I usually work with girls but I have nothing against boys, I love boys. Not in the perverted way though. Go boys and, uh, their boyishness!

"It's a new rising star. Everyone loves him, he's going to be playing Hunter in 'The Castle Redemption," Leo says to me.

"That didn't answer my question. Who is this mystery actor everyone loves?" I ask now biting into my apple.

"Jason Grace," Leo replies.

I cough on the apple and set it down. Leo throws me a water bottle and I down it quickly. Jason Grace? Why'd it have to be Jason Grace? "You okay? What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Nothing but does it have to be Jason Grace? Couldn't it have been someone like Logan Lerman? He's going to star in a big movie too right? Noah?" I ask. Couldn't it have been anyone else but Jason Grace?

Leo looks at me weirdly, "Why? Do you have like a history with him?" Leo asks. I look away blushing while Leo smiles like a goof ball. "Are, are you blushing?! Guys, Scarlet's blushing!" Leo chants. I smack him and cover his mouth with my hand.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll tell you, hold on," I look around before pulling Leo into the nearest closet.

"Uh, why are we in a closet?" Leo asks with his eyes suggesting mischievious things.

"Shut up Leo," I say blushing again. I was used to Leo's flirting, it was just like Will's except with Will it was way worse.

Leo laughs but then calms down, "Alright, about Jason, spill," His hungry expression makes him look like a teenage girl getting ready to throw down some juicy gossip.

"So, I may have gone to elementary school and highschool with Jason," I start.

"No way, really?" Leo cut in.

"Stop interupting me Valdez," I scold, "so as I was saying, I may have gone to school with Jason. He was part of the cool kids group, every single girl in my grade had a crush on him and his perfectly cropped blond hair and his vivid sky blue eyes! So naturally, I had a crush on him, and for five years too! Throughout elementary school, he totally ignored me unless he had to pay attention to me. And the worst part was that he was so nice to me when he did speak to me. One time he stopped a girl from cutting off a lock of my hair," Leo is listening intently but he still smiles here and there, "Hated that bitch. So anyway, one day in 8th grade, he came up to me. We started talking and he asked me out. I was so surprised and happy I couldn't go to bed that night," As I say that, Leo snickers and I shove him playfully causing him to knock over a broom. I shush him and he quickly picks up the broom and smiles sheepishly. What an idiot. "So when I actually showed up on the date, he didn't arrive till an hour later and it was with his friends. He was like, 'Oh wow, you actually thought we were going on a date? Oh, that's too bad.' Then all his friends laughed at me and I cried running out of the shop. The last thing I heard him say was, "Sorry Penelope!" Then we had to move because Dad was filming and here we are," Leo looks at me sadly, and I shrug.

"Sorry Scar, if you want I can cancel it?" Leo asks pulling me in a hug.

"No, if I'm going to face that jerk, I'd might as well do it now. Plus, I bet he won't even recognize me," I say into Leo's warm shirt.

"How can you forget such a hot babe?" Leo comments and that's when I pull away and slap his arm. We then burst out laughing and I fall backwards causing a commotion of things to fall over. We laugh picking the things up and then open the door to see a bunch of people looking at us. Leo puts his hands up in surrender as I blush furiously, "It's not what it looks like!" Leo wails.

I elbow him in the ribs and smile as we walk awy awkwardly. I look back at him and glare, "You are such an idiot."


	3. Chapter 3: Jason

**Chapter 3: Jason**

**_"You're a twenty year old grown man, put on some pants!"_**

"Jason, wake up! We have to go to the set to meet the director today. We have to discuss your role and then you have an interview at 8!" my manager yells at me.I grab the nearest pillow and cover my head. "Jason, wake the hell up!" she yells louder.

This time I take the pillow and throw it at her face. Before she can yell anymore, I lazily get up and run my hands through my hair. "I'm up, no need to blow your top Reyna," I say.

I look over at her and she's in her usual attire. Simple blue jeans, a purple top with gladiator sandles and a small coat on top. In her hand is a clip board, probably containing my schedule and her schedule, and in the other hand is a hot chocolate with the marshmallows and gummyworms showing on top. "Jason, I'm serious. We have to leave by 9:30 and it's already 8:30! Get up, fix your damn bed and get dressed," Reyna orders.

Before I can get in a word, she is on her bluetooth talking to someone. I smile lightly and get out of bed. At the sight of me, Reyna gasps and blushes. I smirk and ask, "What's wrong?"

She turns around and says, "Jason, put on some damn pants. You are so, so, childish!" I look down at myself, examining my boxers, which are the only things I'm wearing. "You're a twenty year old grown man, put on some pants!" Reyna exclaims. "Call me when your ready, I'll wait in the living room." She quickly scurries out of my room, her braid swaying from side to side. I chuckle and look in the mirror. My hair is slightly messed up so I grab a comb and comb it through. When I think it's acceptable, I put the comb down. Quickly grabbing a pair of blue jeans, I slip my legs through. Looking in my closet, I pick out an orange shirt and grab a purple brazer. While putting on my socks and shoes, I hear Reyna yell from the living room, "You done? Can I come in?"

I smile and yell back, "Yeah, come on in!" I hear her let out a breath and come in.

"She looks at me and wrinkles her nose, "Why orange? You should've worn that purple shirt with the blazer,"

"I smile at her choice and reply, "Sometimes being the odd ball out is a good thing,"

She smiles but says, "I still think that orange is hideous,"

"Yeah well, that's your opinion. So where are we going again?" I say while spraying on some cologne and sprayable deodorant.

"First we have to go to the set and you'll be there till about 5," I groan while she continues, "Then you have an hour to relax and then we'll get you to hair and make up to get ready for your interview on E! news with Scarlet Hues,"

My jaw droppes at the mention of Scarlet Hues, "Scarlet Hues? The Scarlet Hues?" I ask shocked.

Reyna smiles still looking at her phone, "Yeah, you a fan?"

I look at her with widen eyes, "Of that bitch? Of course not! She's like one off the bitchiest, stuck up, mean and snobby girls in showbiz! Why would I be a fan?" I scoff.

Reyna looks up from her phone and give me a look and says," Jason, how would you know that stuff about her? Have you ever met her?"

I look down sheepishly, "No-"

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"No-"

"Have you ever even heard a single note she has ever uttered in her music?" Reyna asks looking at me ridiculously.

"No but-" I try.

"Then don't judge her. She might just be a sweet girl caught up in all the drama of showbiz or maybe at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's the same with you, people think your this mischievious mystery bad boy who's slept with every female star known to date. You and I both know that isn't the truth and that your still a virgin."

I think about what she says for a moment and decide she's right. I can't judge someone I've never met, not until I meet them atleast. "Alright, fine. You're right."

"I'm always right. Now let's get ready for that meeting, that lasts for 7 hours!" Reyna says cheerily. I groan again and wonder the thought I've thought everyday since I got into this business, _Why did I do this?_


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

**Chapter 4: Jason**

_** I am surprised when she does, her lips warm, but before pulling back she whispers in my ear, "What the hell jackass! You are done for," She smiled sweetly when she sat down and I gulped.**_

"I am so freaking tired, does this interview really have to be tonight?" I ask Reyna as she taps away on her phone, probably making my schedule for next month.

"Yes Jason, this is probably the best time in your schedule. If we booked it at any other time, you'd be way too schedule and eventually burn down. Plus it's too late to reschedule so don't be such a big baby," Reyna says without once looking up from her phone. Her eyebrows are frozen in a way that you can tell she's thinking. It's one of the things I've picked up about her spending so much time with her. It also helps that she's my best friend for 4 years now. We met in 11th grade through Student Council. It was election week and we both had an equal amount of votes. So it was decreed fair that we would be co-presidents. Kind of like praetors, at least that's what Reyna said. Since then we've been through thick and thin, even when I got offered this gig and refused every manager till Reyna offered and then I accepted. She gave up going to NYU for me so I owed her, big time.

"I am not being a baby," I said and pouted a little. She looked up from her phone, her eyebrow raised and then I sighed. "I don't like you," I said with my arms crossed.

"Well you aren't a catch either fella," Reyna replied looking back at her phone screen. It was silent for a moment, I just leaned against the wall while she sat on my bed. Suddenly, her cell phone went off and I looked over at her. She checked the Caller ID and suddenly her eyes lighted up. She had a gleeful expression but she did not smile. Instead, she her eyes flickered to me. "I gotta take this," she said and ran out of the room. Me being her best friend, propped myself against the door to try and listen. Reyna was standing outside the door so whatever she said, I could clearly hear. "Hello? Shove off smartass and tell me why you really called," Reyna said smiling just the faintest bit. I wonder who she's talking to. "Scarlet? Really? I went to school with Jason and I never saw her. Are you sure they went to school together? Jason did what now? He couldn't have, he's too nice! Maybe it just felt that way to her. Are you sure? I'll ask him about it," On the other line I could her a loud, "NO!" Reyna looked surprised and she replied," Why not?" It was quiet for a minute and I couldn't hear him clearly but it was definitely a boy. What were they talking about, Scarlet going to school? What did that have to do with me? After a minute, Reyna spoke again, "Fine, I won't ask or tell him. Directly that is. You owe me for this Camp Bomber," Again there was a pause and then Reyna said, "I'll stop calling you that when you stop being an idiot. That means you better get used to it. Bye Fire Boy," Reyna said before tapping her phone off. I quickly scrambled to jump on my bed and grab a magazine before she got back in. About a millisecond after I got on the bed, she opened the door.

Without looking up, I asked, "Hey Rey, who was it?" If she lied, that meant it was either a surprise or a secret. Either way I'd find out, I don't like secrets or surprises.

"No one important," she said after looking at me funny. I stared back at her before looking back at my magazine.

"If it wasn't important, why'd you stay out so long?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Why is your magazine upside down?" she countered.

I, flushed, flipped it right side up and looked back at her, "Touché. But just so you know, I like my magazines upside down. It's more of a challenge," I say. Now I sit up and look directly at her.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get in the car, we have to leave," Reyna got up and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and but I stayed on the bed. She looked back at me and stared. Then she said, "Well, you coming?"

I crossed my arms and stayed on the bed, "I am not leaving till you tell me who that was." It was the truth, I wasn't leaving. But it was mostly because I was now comfy on the bed and really didn't want to get up.

"Jason," she rubbed her forehead, "you are so childish,"

I nodded, "So I've heard."

She sighs, "He-"

I stand up, "Oh! It's a he?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

She looks away but keeps talking, "He is an associate. His name is Leo Valdez. He also happens to be Scarlet Hues manager so before you ask, no I do not have a thing for him so shut up, get out and into the car," Reyna says.

I get up off the bed and raise my hands in surrender. I say, "Okay, okay..." but I give her a knowing smile and she slaps my arm. I yelp out in pain and she just pushes me out the door. "You are so mean." I complain.

"Shut it." 

"Alright, you're going to be live in 10 minutes. Just so you know, I'm Leo Valdez, Scarlet's manager," A boy with curly black hair tells me. So this is Leo! He is about my age but looks younger. He smiles and I notice he has two dimples on either sides of his face. His ears are pointed up like elf ears and for some strange reason I want to push them down. I fully see his outfit and he's wearing an orange plaid button down with suspender pants and brown loafers. On me it would probably look ridiculous but it some how weirdly suited him.

"Hi, Jason Grace," I greet and shake his hand confidently. His hands are warm against mine but aren't sweaty. I am glad for that, I hate insanitation.

"Hi Jason. So Scarlet will be here in about two. I want you two to get to know each other a little since you'll be interviewed together. You don't have to necessarily need to know each others' life story but try to get some basic facts so in case your asked you can answer them," Leo tells me.

I get confused, "Why would they ask me about Scarlet?"

"Just in case they do, it's happened before. Plus R]eyna told me to tell you these directions so you'd have to ask her, not me," Leo replies. He snaps his suspenders and walks away and he reminds me a Latino Santa's elf. I have no idea how Reyna ever got interested in him. Whoops, I mean "associated."

As I'm waiting for the diva, I wipe of invisible dust from my black suit. Apparently when you're "young and hot," suits are really in. So here I am, wearing a black suit with a simple black tie and black dress shoes. Why? I don't know. Do I want to know? Not really. Do I want to wear it? Eh.

I look up to see her royal highness come towards me, probably to sit in the seat next to me. She is wearing a black dress to match mine but it had grey assents. The dress is sleeveless and stops right above her knees going down water fall style. Her long legs are tan and she's wearing black wedges. Her hair is in curls, down up half in half a bun and half free flowing on one side. Her eyes are painted in a smoky eye with her signature heavy eyeliner. Her lips are red but it doesn't look like too much was used. Her hazel eyes stand out boldly from the eye make up. So in all, she's beautiful. When she looks at me, she gulps slightly and looks a little scared. But once she comes in a five foot radius, she puts her chin up and is some how the most confident person here. I look up at her and stand up. I smile at her, the smile I've learned to perfect so it melts every girl's heart. You know, except Reyna's. "Hello, I am Jason Grace," I say reaching my hand out to shake hands.

She ignores my hand and sits down next to me. Not looking at me, but at the camera, she says, "I know who you are. And I believe you understand who I am. You do not need to tell me anything about yourself, your manager gave me note cards I memorized yesterday. Here are some basic facts, just remember them so we can get this over with and we never have to meet again, " she says coldly without looking at me. In her hands is a flashcard with things written in beautiful calligraphy. As she hands me the card, I notice her nails are painted black with a grey flower design. Diva much?

"O-kay? Why the cold shoulder?" I say grabbing the cards from her hand. She still doesn't look at me but this apparently catches her attention.

"I am not giving you the cold shoulder, that's just how I am. I hope I didn't hurt your wittle feeling," she said saying "wittle" instead of "little.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and glanced at her. "Why are you being such a bitch?" I blurt out. Dang it, Reyna said I was supposed to give her a chance! But to be honest, she was honestly being a, you know, bitch.

She finally looked at me, hurt evident in her eyes but not on her face. "Listen to me Grace. I am going to be frank with you. I don't like you and I am sure you don't like me. So can we not play this game where you try to befriend me? Please? Thank you," she turns back to the camera and has no expression.

"One minute!" Some random person yells and the host sits on the seat.

"Hi guys, I'm [insert name here]. I'm your host and I hope your comfy," he says. Someone puts on a wireless mic on him.

"Twenty seconds!" Someone else yells and I take a deep breath. I feel Scarlet's eyes on me but when I turn to look at her she isn't looking at me anymore. "10, 9, 8, 7," someone says, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2!"

"Hello, my name is Dylan Kaplan! Welcome to E! News! Today we are here with the young and handsome new actor Jason Grace!" The "crowd" applauds and I smile and wave looking into the camera. "We also have the most gorgeous and talented, Scarlet Hues! She just got off her tour last night!" Scarlet looks into the camera and smiles, her white teeth showing off. She crosses her legs and places her hands neatly on her knees.

"It's great to be here with you Dylan. I'm just glad to be here right now with you. I was so elated to know I was being interviewed with Jason," Scarlet said with a sweet smile. I mentally barfed, how fake could a person get? Even though I wanted to yak, I put on a dazzling smile.

"The feelings are mutual. To be here with such an amazing musician, only one can dream," That is what you call acting.

"That's so sweet, I liked you ever since I laid eyes on you," she replied. It was weird, it was like she was telling the truth. Her eyes showed no evidence of lying, which I am a master at detecting. It was like she meant it. I was about to fall for it when she pinched my hand with her fingernails. She used her eyes to direct me towards the host. It was like she was saying, _Look at the host dumbass! Don't mess everything up you idiot!_ Guess I was staring, but why'd she have to pinch me? Bitch...

"Uh, thanks," my the pain in my hand was subsiding but I still kept my other hand over it, slowly rubbing it.

"So, how about you tell us about yourselves?" Dylan asked us.

I was about to speak when Scarlet spoke up, "Well Dylan, depends. What do you want to know?" She smiled again and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was. Wait, what the heck! Snap out of it Jason! Remember, she's a stuck up fake bitch. I repeat that over in my head until I hear Dan's voice.

"Well let's talk about Jason, did you have any high school honey's before all this?" The "crowd" makes teasing noises as if I was in trouble.

I can feel myself turn a little red but I speak nonetheless. "Uh, not really," I start. I feel Scarlet's eyes on me again. I sit back so I can see both of them clearly and Scarlet's eyes are clearly trained on me. It was like she was anticipating an answer. Why? I don't know. "I had a date here and there but I never had a real girlfriend before," I admit.

Scarlet's eyes are still on me as Dylan speaks, "Come on, that's not possible! A handsome fellow like you, you must have had girls falling all over you," we both laugh while Scarlet stays mum. I look at her and she's scowling which isn't good for the audience but in a weird way, it was cute. "Oh alright. You must have at least had one girl. A girl you had been interested in, an old crush?" Dylan asks. Now I really feel Scarlet's eyes on me, her gaze burning into my soul. It was a weird sensation.

I pretend thought about it for a minute before answering, "No, not really. None of the girls I've met have really been my type, I never really found a girl that makes me feel, I dunno, special?" I answer with that and Dylan laughs, his laugh like thundering storm clouds. I laugh and take a look over at Scarlet and she's not looking at me anymore. She laughing lightly but she's looking over at Leo, gripping the chair so tightly that her knuckles are white. Her eyes are pleading, slowly getting misty. Leo looks at her guiltily, mouthing, "I'm sorry." I want to ask her what's wrong but then I remember we're on live television.

After Dylan stops laughing, he looks over at Scarlet. She looks him in the eye and smiles, her eyes softening at once. Not even close the cold shoulder she gave me before. It was like she was a different person. If she was an actor, she'd probably get all the roles. "Well Scarlet, tell me about your life before stardom. When you were first introduced, it was like you came out of nowhere! No one had even heard of you and we hear your music and _bam! _you're a star. You're only twenty right?" Scarlet nods and I can't help but notice we're the same age. Not knowing why, I smile. What is going on with me today. "Tell us about high school, old friends, old boyfriends?" Dylan says smiling, teeth whiter than Piper's.

Piper's expression darkens a little but I think I'm the only one who can notice, you know, since I'm so close. "There's nothing to tell. I went to school, graduated and was discovered. I wasn't a really popular person," _Gee, I wonder why?, _I think in my head. Piper gulps, taking a shaky breath. Now I am a little worried. Is, is she going to cry?

"Impossible! How could someone so pretty and talented not have millions of friends?" Dylan asked leaning forward.

"Well, I was a pretty quite person. It was weird, if someone told me I was going to be here right now, making music with millions of fans, I would've laughed at that person. I wasn't really the most outgoing or, I guess, participant person. I mean I got great grades and I played a bunch of sports but people play sports to make friends. I just played to play," Scarlet explained. I was surprised, I expected Scarlet to be little Miss Popular. You know, a mean girl who picked on the geeks. A make up clown who wore pink on Wednesdays? I was actually interested in her story, I was actually listening and from what I heard, Scarlet was a normal girl.

"Well what about boyfriends? Crushes?" Dylan asked. Why were we talking about this stuff? I thought we were here to talk about my movie and her tour.

"Well, I did have one boyfriend before I became an official musician. We broke up for different reasons but it didn't really hurt to break up with him. It was actually like a weight was lifted off my chest," Scarlet admitted. Dylan nodded sympathetically then used his hands to gesture, _Go on. _"And, um," she glanced at me for a second before looking back at Dylan, "I did have this crush on this boy, back in middle school. Well actually, I had a crush on him since kindergarten but I finally got the courage to speak to him in middle school. So I talked to him and he asked me out. Let's just say, I made a fool of myself by thinking he actually liked me," Scarlet said, bitterly laughing.

"Well right now he's probably watching you right now and regretting what he did," I blurted out. I don't know what came over me but I just had to say something. Whoever this jerk was, he definitely deserved a kick in the balls. As if he had any. But in a way, her talking gave me a weird feeling. It was like I knew her from before. Her voice, the normal one not the rigid one, brought back a distant and old memory of a girl I went to school with. It was a very faint memory but all I remember is laughing and crying.

Scarlet looked me straight in the eyes and paused. Her eyes that were cold and frigid at first were like liquid chocolate now. I may be going crazy but her eyes, they changed slightly. Maybe a lighter shade, is that even possible? Then she sighed, "I wish you were right Jason, I wish you were," I was glad she called me Jason instead of Grace. It made me feel like I made process.

Dylan sniffled a fake cry and clapped slowly. "You know, it's amazing to hear a star talk about her life, before stardom. No one would have expected you to have gone through what you just told us. I am just so glad you are past that part of your life and moving on,"

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've buried the ratchet," Scarlet said now grinning.

"Yup, and I bet it's all because of Jason," Dylan said smirking. What? What did I do? Both Scarlet and I looked at each other confused then at Dylan.

"Me? Why me? What did I do?" I asked.

Dylan smiled like he knew something we didn't, "Come on guys, there's no need to pretend anymore!" I looked at him more confused and I could tell Scarlet was doing the same. After we didn't answer, he smiled wider, "Everyone knows it, you know. Come on. We know you guys are dating!" I nervously laughed and loosened my collar. This must be Reyna's doings. She must have known dating one of the most popular singers would up my rep. Damn it Reyna!

"Wha-What are you-" Scarlet started.

I interrupted her, "Alright, you got us. How'd you know?" I faked smiling with all teeth.

I looked over at Scarlet and her face was mortified. I smile glared at her to start acting and she smiled like a loon. Well it's obvious," Dylan says, "You guys have such chemistry!"

I laughed my best Josh Hutcherson laugh and put my hands on Scarlet's. Her smile says happy but her narrowing of the eyes says _I am so going to kill you_. "Thanks Dylan, we were just trying to keep it on the DL," I say patting her hand with my other hand. The more I pat, the harder she squeezes my fingers. I am almost certain there's going to be a bruise there by tomorrow.

"Yes, with his movie and my tour, it was just better to keep it a secret," Scarlet says. She moves closer to me and leans in to kiss my cheek. I am surprised when she does, her lips warm, but before pulling back she whispers in my ear, "What the hell jackass! You are done for," She smiled sweetly when she sat down and I gulped. She was right, I'm dead meat.

"That is just adorable," Dylan said rubbing his hands. He was about to say something when he halted as he was getting a message through his wireless mic. "Uh huh. Well sorry folks, looks like our time is up," I gulp again, so is mine. I was so young..."Let's thank Scarlet and Jason for coming here today," The "audience" clapped, and Dylan spoke again, "Ladies and gentleman, Scarlet Hues and Jason Grace!" The prerecorded clapping and whistling went off and some hip hop came on as we stood up. "Right after the break, we'll be watching Rachel teaching us how to make pumpkin pies from left over jack-o-lanterns!" The hip hop kept going and we both shook hands with Dylan. We kept "talking" until someone yelled, "And we're off,"

Right at that moment, Scarlet's face was red and full of fiery. For the third time today, I gulped. This was not going to end well...

**(Longest freaking chapter in my history of chapters. My chapters are usually 1000, 900 or 800. I hope this makes up for the short Jason chapter before. Up next is Scarlet's, Piper's, perception of this news she is now learning. It also the story of how Jason died. Just kidding! He is only mildly injured. ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Scarlet

**Chapter 5: Scarlet**

_**He smiles and walks around me. I am about to turn around and follow him but he takes his hand and moves my hair away from my neck. As his finger tips glide across my neck lightly, I shiver, my breath hitching. He puts his mouth to my ear and I feel his warm breathing on my ear. I freeze in place and he murmurs in my ear, "Thank you sweetheart," **_

I speed-walked as fast as I could to backstage. I could hear Jason hurrying behind me, trying to grab my arm. Jason Grace. Jason _[bleep!]_ing Grace! Why did he have to come back in my life? Why the _[bleep!]_?! "Scarlet," he called behind me, "Slow down!" He managed to grab me by my shoulders but I pulled away as if his touch was electric. And at one time in my life, it was. Sparks, when he touched me I felt sparks. Now all I feel is numbness and not the good kind. "Scarlet!" he says, walking right behind me but not quite touching me.

"Don't you dare say my name you _[bleep]_ing _[bleep!]_hole!" I said through gritted teeth. I cant believe this jerk is trying to talk to me right now. Is he trying to get himself killed?

I can hear Jason exhale, obviously frustrated. "Come on Scarlet, it wasn't that bad!"

I turn around to face him, "Not bad? You're not the one who has to date someone who is agitating and annoying and someone they barely know just because that someone doesn't know how to say no!" I exclaim.

I roll my eyes at him and scoff. "Whatever, just stay away from me," I start to walk away when he grabs my wrist. I try to pull it away but he has a firm grasp. "Jason, let go off my wrist,"

"Jason isn't holding your wrist," I turn around and there stands Jason's manager Reyna, holding my wrist.

"Please let go off my wrist," I say through gritted teeth.

"Fine but first listen to what I am about to tell you," Reyna let's go off my wrist and Leo comes walking, talking to someone on his Bluetooth.

"Leo!" I hiss. Man, the word "hiss" makes me sound like a witch. "What the heck just happened? I thought we talked about this!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, talked about what?" Jason asked.

"Stay out of it!" I yelled.

"I'll call you back," Leo said into his Bluetooth, "Scar, I did not have any intention or in tell about what just went down. My feed is bursting with the shocking news of "Scarson," Leo said with air quotes.

Jason arched a brow and said, "Scarson?"

"It's what you get when you combine Jason and Scar-" Leo tried to explain.

"We know what it means! But why did this happen?" I asked him.

"Attention," Reyna stated simply.

"What do you mean 'attention?'" I said suspiciously.

"Jason needed more attention for his upcoming movie, you needed attention for your career. Adding your names together was the best thing to both of your careers," she said like it was no big deal.

"Wait, you planned this?" Jason asked.

"I wouldn't say _planned. _More like encouraged," Reyna replied.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. After a moment, I looked up at Reyna, "Do we really have to do this?" I asked.

"If you want a career," Reyna said.

"I'd be okay without one," I replied.

"Scarlet," Leo said to me.

"Well Jason wants one and if you do not do as said, both of your lives will become a living hell," Reyna said standing her ground.

"Reyna," Leo said, warning her.

Before matters could get out of hand, I grumbled, "Fine, but no couple stuff outside of media!" I warned. "I do not want get involved with," I wrinkled my nose at him, "him."

"You're no picnic either," Jason replied.

"Fine, you guys are only a couple in public," Reyna agreed.

"You guys have to make it seem real, got it?" Leo asked.

"Well I'm an actor but I don't know if she can pull it off," Jason replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, accepting his nonverbal challenge, "Oh I'll be fine,"

Reyna clasped her hands together, "Great because you guys are going out to lunch tomorrow and there might be a slight chance the paparazzi will be there,"

* * *

><p>I walked out of my house, ready to go meet with Jason. Ugh, I can't believe I ever liked that jerk. I decided casual was the way to go, I wore denim shorts with a red flannel shirt and red converses. I wasn't sure whether or not to wear a red beanie but after some consideration I just put it on and grabbed my purse. Putting on my sun glasses, I got into my car and drove to the place Leo texted me. Aunty Em's, the same place Jason humiliated me. Great. I bet Reyna picked that location, it's she's got it in for me.<p>

Maybe I'm just being delusional. Driving my car to Aunty Em's, I notice a white van and smile. The paparazzi's already here. When I drive up the parking lot, I see Jason is parking his car as well. Baby blue Ferrari, how Jason like. I park my car next to his and the white van parks about a block away. I can tell they are already snapping pictures, that's what you learn when you're dad is Tristan McLean.

I smile at him and he makes a weird face at me. Then recognition dawns on his face and he, I guess, fixes the dumb look on his face.

I walk up to him and he raises his hand to shake. Before any cameras can catch his hand, I swipe it down and hug him. "Cameras dumb[bleep!]," I smile, putting on a show for the cameras.

He hugs back and says, "Already? Wow," I pull away and kiss him gently on the lips. I smile at him and he smiles at me, "Wow, you're good. You almost made me think you liked me. Like as a human being,"

"Don't get used to it, remember it's just an act," I say still smiling.

He puts his arm around me and I try not to gasp. "I know, but it's not easy being so lovey dovey with you. I bet you sprained yourself with that peck," Jason says smirking.

I try so very hard not to punch him square in the jaw. Seriously, how the heck did I ever like him!? I wrap my arm around his waist and say, "Shut up jack[bleep!],"

We sit at a table and he picks up a menu. At that moment I realize we're only three booths away from where it happened. I shudder at the thought and Jason looks at me concerned. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I stare at him and then reply, "Yeah,"

Then he looks back at the menu and says, "Good. Even if something were wrong I probably wouldn't care,"

I glare at him through his menu," Dipwad, I almost thought you were concerned,"

He raises a brow, "Dipwad? Nice,"

I smirk, "Thank you, it's easy when I'm talking to someone like you,"

He scoffs but doesn't reply. To people who are watching, we may look like we're flirting but if the paparazzi weren't here, I would have scalded him with boiling water by now. "Waitress," he says finally done reading. I bet he read every single thing on that menu, that's what he always did. Read everything before making a decision. Listened to everyone and not taking sides.

A red head waitress in a yellow knee dress, white sneakers and an apron came over with a notepad. Classic 70's waitress outfit. "Can I order a cheese burger with no pickles?" I wrinkled my nose at his choice. Cheese burgers, ick. "Oh and a Coke,"

"Sure thing," she said. She looked about fifteen. "What about you ma'am?" she asked cheery.

I smiled at her and said, "An avocado grilled cheese with a side salad, no dressing, and a glass of water please," It was now Jason's turn to wrinkle his nose.

"Okay, thank you," The waitress said and left.

"What are you, anorexic?" he said after she left.

I scoffed at him, "No and anorexia is when you don't eat anything. At all. Like self-starvation," He leaned back in his seat.

"Then why are you eating a salad, with no dressing," he exclaimed the dressing part, "-, an avocado grilled cheese and a glass of water? There are so many other delicious choices!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm a vegetarian, you idiot,"

The same waitress placed out plates with food on the table. Jason held his burger and said, "Well you're missing out,"

I rolled my eyes again and dug in. While taking my first bite, I noticed a camera flash and through the corner of my eye I could see it was the paparazzi. I nudged his leg with my toe and said, "Paparazzi at ten o'clock," I laughed, pretending Jason told a joke. He took a swig off his Coke and laughed with me.

Still chuckling, he said, "This is so annoying,"

I looked around, not moving my head and smiling at Jason. "Shut up, someone could hear you," I started mingling my legs with his and he looked at me and I gestured with my eyes for him to grab my hand.

He grabbed it and I smiled at him. "I know this is annoying, I hate this too but it's just for this date and then you have the rest of the day off," Jason nodded, grinning. "Since we have an hour to kill, might as well do something fun,"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Like what genius?"

He took both of my hands in his and said, "I don't know, 20 questions?"

I slipped my hand back and continued eating while he did the same, "Fine, I'm bored anyway. But make it seven,"

Jason smiled like he finally solved a 200 piece puzzle, "Okay, I'll go first, do you have any siblings?"

I swallowed my salad and washed it off with a sip of water, "No, you?" I knew he had a sister, Thalia Grace. She was three years older than us and she used to tell me that I would be perfect for Jason. So much for that bull.

"Yeah, I got a sister. Her name's Thalia," Jason said grinning. I pretended like I hadn't known.

"Cool, uh you're turn?" I said taking another bite of my grilled cheese. Mm, tastes like Leo's.

He quickly chewed and swallowed a bite of his burger, "Okay, what school did you go to?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

I was conflicted, should I lie? "Uh, erm," I couldn't come up with a lie fast enough, it was like sand slipping through my fingers, "I went to Goode," Damn it.

Jason's eyes widened slightly, "Really? So did I? How come I never noticed you?"

I laughed lightly, "Like I said, I was a quiet one,"

Jason nodded, sipping his Coke, "That's cool, that makes two questions right?"

I nodded and sipped my water, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, you?"

I laughed lightly and he seemed to understand and chuckled, "Amaranth,"

He looked at me oddly and said, "What?"

"Amaranth, that's my favorite color," I said.

"That's not a real color," Jason said.

"Yes it is, I bet you've seen it all the time, " Jason rose a brow and I continued, "You know the color Sleeping Beauty's dress is?"

He nodded, "Pink,"

I groaned, "No, it's amaranth! People just call it pink but it's amaranth,"

Jason looked at me like he was deciding whether or not to send me to a mental institute, "Okay, whatever you say," I roll my eyes and he asks, "Favorite animal?"

"Dove," I say. I know, cliché but I like what I like!

"Eagle," he says. Of course, Mr. Perfect likes eagles, whoever saw that coming!

Now it was my turn, "What's your birth stone?"

He laughs like my question is ridiculous, "Why would you want to know that?" I shrug and he replies, "Ruby, yours?"

I grin, "Crystal,"

We keep going back and forth until we finish our food and then Jason pays. We stand up and he puts his arm around me again and I realize that the cameras are back. Those guys seriously have no life, just waiting for us to finish our food and give them a show. Well I'll give them a show, a show to remember.

We walk out together and go to the parking lot. Jason walks me to my car and says, "It has been nice fake dating you,"

I smirk and say, "Speak for yourself," he laughs and I think it's a genuine laugh but I'm not sure. He kisses my cheek gingerly and I smirk getting an idea. I secretly look at the camera and back at him. He gives me a confused smile and I smirk, "Get ready,"

"For what?" he asks just before I put my hands around his neck and lean forward. He obviously doesn't see it coming because he freezes for a second. I push my lips harder on his, but not too aggressively. His hands reach my waist and stay there while I grab locks of his blonde hair and pull him closer. How's that for a show? He is a little rigid at first but then get's into it, slowly rubbing circles on my hips with his thumb. I wanted to do this so badly when I was younger but now it just feels like an act, like it should. It's only been five seconds but I pull away, licking my lips and looking at his now plump red lips.

He looks at me awestruck and I peck him on the lips once more, "Still think I can't pull it off?" When he doesn't reply, I smile. He thinks he's the only actor in the house, ha! I get into my car and start to pull out while he stays positioned in his spot. I wink at him from my window and start to drive away, he smiles, eyebrows still risen and walks to his car. I think it's safe to say mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walk into Leo's office and he's on his phone. I bet you he's playing Temple Run. "Hey Leo," I greet.<p>

"Hey Scar," he says not taking his eyes off his phone, "I heard the date went more than well,"

I blush but try to look casual, "W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean this," he says and tosses me a new issue of _People!_ magazine.

I looked at the magazine and in large letters it said, "It's official, Scarson's the new Brangelina!" Underneath the text was an enlarged photo of Jason and I from yesterday. My hands in his hair and his hands on my hips. You know, plus the kissing. "I did good didn't I?"

"Good?" Leo said ridiculously. "You weren't good, you were-"

"Great!" Reyna said finishing his sentence as she walked in. Jason walked in behind her, acknowledging me with a smile. I replied with a grin. "Absolutely stellar!" she said showing us the same magazine on her tablet. "This has so much buzz, its the only thing people are talking about!"

"She's right you know, " Leo said sipping his gingerbread latte.

"Of course im right!" Reyna exclaimed.

"So," Jason began, "does that mean we're done for the week?"

I scoffed, "Why, don't like making out with me?" I teased.

He reddened immediately, stuttering incessantly. Before he could make a fool of himself, Reyna answered his question, "Of course not! In fact you two are going out right now,"

"Right now?" I whined.

"Right now," Reyna confirmed, "People are eating this up and we need more before something else comes up,"

We both nod at her and she looks at us expectantly before saying, "Go!" We both hurry out the door and right before the door closes Reyna says, "Feel free to mac a little, it can only benefit you!" Now it was my turn to blush.

* * *

><p>So this is how it went on for a few weeks, date, kiss and magazine cover. Jason and I got along a little better but I still wouldn't actually date him, not after what he did. Reyna and Leo said we were doing great, but this wouldn't hold people up forever. We needed to do something big, like go to a party or something. Jason had been filming his movie but it wasn't done yet so no movie premier. There really wasn't anything going on, so it was time to really think.<p>

Then, one day while we were all in Reyna's office, Leo exclaimed, "Idea!"'

I was biting into an apple and was about to say, "What?" but Reyna beat me to it.

Leo grinned at Reyna and said, "Guess what HUGE event is coming up on Friday that will definitely get attention?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Valentine's Day?" Yup, it was Valentine's Day Friday, that meant Jason and I had been fake dating for two and a half months. Time really goes by fast.

Leo looked at us expectantly but when no one replied he said, "And?"

We thought for a moment when Jason said, "Drew Tanaka's 21st birthday?"

Leo stood up, "Yes! And you two are invited!"

Reyna clasped her hands together, "Yes Leo, you're a genius!"

Leo smirked at Reyna, "What did you say Rey-Rey? I couldn't hear you,"

In reply, Reyna pushed his head back with the tips of her fingers with so much force he fell back on the couch.

I thought about Leo's plan and then asked, "How could I possibly be invited?" Drew Tanaka HATES me. Why would she invite me to her party?

"I thought about that too," Leo said, "Then I read the invite and it said you were invited to SING in her party," Leo said.

Well that explained it, there could not be any other possible reason. "Okay, so we go to the party, fake coupley stuff and then leave?"

Reyna tapped her forehead and said, "Yes, that's pretty much it. But don't leave before midnight, people take that as problems between people,"

"O-kay?" Jason said exaggerating the "O".

"Well today's Wednesday, and tomorrows Thursday so..." I thought.

"Scar," Leo called.

"Yeah?" I said, still thinking about my schedule.

"I want you to go shopping today with Jason, not as a date but to get new clothes for the party," Leo said to me.

"But why?" I whined, "It's just shopping, I have gone everywhere with Jason these past few weeks, can't I go shopping by myself?"

"No," Reyna said, "that's not why. We need you and Jason to kind of correspond. Not like if you were blue, he wears a blue tux. Like he needs to have some input in your choice so that when the media interviews you, both of you can answer the questions,"

I rolled my eyes but agreed with her reasoning, if Jason and I were dating we needed to have some input on each other, "Fine,"

"Great, Jason will pick you up in his car," Reyna said.

"I will?" Jason asked.

"He will?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be a couple, why go in different cars?" Leo said.

"They do have a point," Jason pointed out.

"I didn't say they didn't," I said a little irritated. I hated when people said the obvious, like seriously?

Jason put his hands up in surrender, taking one step back. Leo put a hand on my shoulder and I said, "No, I don't have to be his girlfriend when there are no cameras,"

Leo massaged my shoulder with his hand, sympathizing with me, "No ones asking you to Scar, but it would help if you weren't like a mouse trap on him,"

I looked Leo in the eyes, silently telling him, _I'm sorry_. He nods at me sympathetically. I look at Jason sighing, tired of this game. "When are you coming?"

* * *

><p>Jason picked me up at 5. He greeted me but I didn't respond. Before he could open the door for me, I opened it and sat down crossing my arms. He looked at me funny but still got into the driver's seat. The ride to the mall was silent with the occasional throat clearing from Jason. When we reached the mall, I still didn't speak to him but he instinctively put his arm around my waist like he has been the past few weeks. I refuse to let go of my grudge, trying to not touch him as we walked. We entered Sacs Fifth Avenue.<p>

"I already have a black suit with a matching black tie so I'll wear that," I still didn't respond and he kept talking, "I guess we'll get you your dress and leave," Ignoring him, I walked into the store while he groaned behind me. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment, what did I do?"

I ignored him and pretended to look through a dress rack. "I think this is nice, I wonder what Leo will think..." I said pretending he wasn't there.

"Scarlet, you're supposed to wonder what I think," he touches my shoulder and I walk to the other side of the rack. I don't know why he makes me feel so agitated! "Scarlet, what did I do?"

Finally looking at him, I stared him in the eye for a good three seconds before looking back at the dress. There was a really nice dress, purple with a slit and black threaded chest. Well not chest, more like right above chest to collar bone. I picked it out and walked to the dressing room. "Scarlet, stop and answer me first," Jason grabs my shoulder and I huff.

"Fine, I just don't like you. Happy?" I smile and start walking again. He grabs my shoulder and manually turns me around.

"Fine, don't like me," Jason says. Then he takes a step forward and I gulp but I do not dare show any weakness. If I stretched my arm in front of me, he would be at elbow length. "But we have to at least get along," he takes another step forward and he's only inches away from me. I gulp again. "Maybe not as friends but can we be acquaintances?"

I stare at him with the same intensity he stares, trying not to look down. I hold my breath before whispering, "Okay,"

He smiles and walks around me. I am about to turn around and follow him but he takes his hand and moves my hair away from my neck. As his finger tips glide across my neck lightly, I shiver, my breath hitching. He puts his mouth to my ear and I feel his warm breathing on my ear. I freeze in place and he murmurs in my ear, "Thank you _sweetheart_," Then he moves away and I hear him walking away. Composing myself, I turn around and follow him towards the changing room.

* * *

><p>In the changing room, I put on the dress I originally picked out and walk out. Jason nods, sitting in his seat across the room, appreciatively but says, "I think you can do better," I opened my open just a bit, and then went back into the changing room to change out of the dress. While changing, a hand reached in and dropped a few dresses. I gasped, I thought someone was coming in! "Try these dresses <em>sweetheart,<em>" Okay, now he was just being a smart_[bleep!]. _I picked up the dresses and hung them by the hook. I picked up the first dress, a long turquoise dress with one shoulder. He also hung a green boa with it. It was ridiculous but I still put it on.

I came out and tried not to sigh. He looked at me and burst into laughter, "S-sorry, I didn't think you'd actually wear it!" he said between laughter. I groaned with frustration and walked back in. I looked at the next dress, black knee dress with gold thread threaded onto the top portion with black sequin. It was better than the first one but Jason still had horrid taste.

I came out in the dress and he studied me for a minute, "Nice," I was about to smile when he said, "Try on the others," I stuck my tongue out flipping the bird. I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes.

There were two dresses left and I put on the white long dress that had a V-neck so low it was embarrassing. There was backless and the front had a slit so it showed both my legs. There were cuts on the sides of the dress and a silver waist band. I almost blew my top, how could he choose such a disgusting and slutty dress? "I am NOT coming out wearing this dress," I said to him.

"Which one?" he called from outside.

I gritted my teeth, "The white one,"

I could just hear him smirking, "I don't know what your talking about, come out," I gritted my teeth harder and walked out and I swear if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over by now. His eyes nearly popped out their sockets and I flipped him the bird again, crossing my arms. "Wow, nice," I swear I would smack him if we weren't in public.

"I am NOT wearing this, I may be a little uptight but I am not a slut," he looked at me and nodded after a moment. I walked back into the room and he said quietly before me, "Yeah, I know..."

I was about to put on my clothes before I saw the last dress. It was a red dress, the same color as rose petals. It was a little short, a little over knee length. There was a black waist band, about the length of my pinky. It was simple, sleeves up to my elbows and cut off shoulders. The back was a little revealing but not too much, with two long slits on the back. This would go perfect with black heels. Seems like Jason doesn't have HORRIBLE taste. I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror, it was perfect.

I walked out and Jason looked up at me. I could hear him hold his breath until exhaling and saying, "Scarlet," I grin at his expression, "That's it, perfect,"

"I know right?" I twirl around and when I look back at him he's smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Because you actually look happy, even with me in a five foot radius," he replies.

I grin, "Well there's a first time for everything,"

We go to pack the dress when I get an idea. I walk to the dressing room and pick up the white dress. I bring it to the register and Jason looks at me confused, "I thought you didn't want that dress,"

I grin, "I didn't but we still need to get Drew a birthday present and I believe this suits her perfectly,"

I grin directly at him and he grins back.

* * *

><p>The next day, I spend the whole day getting ready, only meeting Leo once. He basically plopped me in a limo and sent me to Honey and Lily. They were my regular beauticians now and I had no objections, they were so sweet to me and we're all friends now. They are also allowed to call me Piper, they are the only ones besides Will and Leo. No one else does because well no one else knows about Piper.<p>

When I get there, Lily and Honey hug me as tight as they can. After my laughter turns into coughing, they let go and start on my hair.

Curled to perfection, they sprayed my hair with a natural hair spray so my hair won't become hard. It will stay together but without the crispy, gooey hardness. Thank God for that! Afterwards, they start my make up. Every time I get my make up done by them, they refuse to tell me what they are doing and insist on surprising me. Every time the surprise has been different but still amazing. When they finish, I look at myself in awe. I mean I should be used to the transformations by now but I still can't believe it's me.

My eyes are smoky eye still with thick eyeliner. A natural bronzer and foundation smooth out and accentuate my skin, making my cheek bones look higher. I have blood red lipstick on my lips, the same color the dress is. Light pink blush is dabbed on my nose and cheeks and it looks so natural I can't help but smile. I give both of them thumbs up and they squeal which makes me laugh. I slip on the dress, zipping up the back with some help from Lily. I put on a pair of black heels and put on my golden chain with my name, Scarlet.

I straightened the dress out and smiled at myself. Perfect. Jason was supposed to pick me up from here so my make up wouldn't mess up. He would also have Drew's present.

While I waited for him, I rehearsed the song I was supposed to sing at Drew's. "Drunken Love," by Beyoncé. Drew apparently loves Beyoncé and demanded she came but when Beyoncé couldn't come, her manager booked me but I had to sing her favorite song instead of any of my songs. What a _[bleep!]. _

After rehearsing, I drank from my bottled water and sighed. Jason would be here in about 30 minutes and I was so ready for this party.

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was longer than I intended. Just to tease you, I want to say that the song Scarlet is going to sing is supposed to forshadow something that will happen between Scarlet and Jason in the next chapter. It will be posted in a few days or maybe tomorrow. Probably Thursday, Merry Christmas! This chapter is dedicated to the reader "beautyqueenpipermclean." I love when readers review or PM me! **

**~Greek Girl F**

**P.S: I was too eager to check this for grammatical errors so I'm sorry if you found any. If I did check, this would probably be posted tomorrow instead so I think it wouldn't hurt to over look some errors.**


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlet

**Chapter 6: Scarlet**

When Jason finally arrived, in a white stretch limo, he was wearing a black suit and black shoes as he said he would. His hair was slightly gelled and oddly his baby blue eyes that reminded me of the sky reminded me off cool pepper mints. He grinned at me, a nice toothy grin. I walked over to him and he stared at me. "Scarlet, you look gorgeous,"

"Thank you," I replied. I was going to make a snarky comeback like "I know," but I decided to keep it in. At least for today.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, "Shall we?"

I smiled, "We shall," he opened the door and I stepped in the limo and sat down. Jason walked around the limo, around the back not the front, that would've been stupid. He walked around and took a seat next to me while putting a thumbs up sign out the window. I heard the engine shutter and the limo began to move.

I looked around the limo and then back at Jason to notice he was still staring at me. I stared back until he looked down, chuckling. "Sorry, you just look really pretty. Like extra pretty,"

I blushed and said, "Yeah, you already acknowledged that,"

He smiled and said, "I know, sorry,"

I looked into his eyes, "No, don't be sorry," I smiled back and he put his hand on mine. I was about to hold his hand when I pulled away so fast I could've given him hand burn. What am I doing? He is not dateable. I mean he is dateable but not an option for me. Definitely not, not after what he did. I couldn't betray myself like that.

His smile lowered a little but he still kept it present. I looked down and started gripping my purse as hard as I can to stop myself from looking at his sad face. I tried to re-engage conversation but it was too late, I had made it too awkward. We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and I decided to start rehearsing again. I started humming the song and Jason looked over at me. After about two verses, he hummed along and I smiled at him. He pretended like he was never humming, looking out the window when I looked at him. I grinned at continued humming and then after a second or two he started humming again.

We hummed the rest of the ride and when the limo came to a stop in front of Drew's mansion, I took the gift from Jason's side and smiled at him, holding his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, we could pull this off right? The driver came out of the limo and opened the door for us. As soon as the door opened, the cameras in front of her house started snapping pictures of Jason coming out of the car. He smiled at the camera as he held my hand, helping me out of the car. As soon as I got out of the limo and our hands were intertwined, the camera snapping somehow got faster and louder. I smiled at the cameras and Jason did the same. We walked towards Drew's front door, hand in hand while pictures were being took. Right before we started walking up the divine and elegant stair case that lead to her four story house, Jason held me by my chin and kissed my cheek. Now I was definitely sure the snapping got faster.

Right when we reached the door, I grinned at Jason, "Good job,"

He grinned back, "You too,"

Jason rang the doorbell and I swear it was the most ridiculous bell I'd ever heard. It was like, "Ding dong, welcome! Ding dong, welcome!" I looked at Jason and we both burst out laughing. We kept laughing till the door opened and there stood Drew herself. She was obviously drunk, smiling lopsided and swaying.

"Welcome! I'm so glad you made it!" She slurred every word.

"Happy birthday," Jason said politely. Drew smirked and practically threw herself at Jason, hugging him.

"Why thank you! " Jason was obviously uncomfortable because he kind of shoved her back to her spot.

Drew almost fell over, wearing such high hot pink heels to match her short shoulder less dress. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a tiara but her bun was starting to fall apart.

Drew looked over at me, "Scarlet," she sneered.

"Drew," I said half politely and half sneering.

She held her chin up, "It's nice to see you made it and brought your hot," tracing Jason's jaw line with her index finger, "boyfriend with you."

Jason still looked uncomfortable but he didn't move Drew's hand. So I did. "The pleasure is all mine Drew. Say, when am I going to perform?" I asked walking in behind her, Jason's hand locked in mine.

"In a bit, why don't you get some drinks with this honey," Drew said staring at Jason. Uh, hello? Ever heard of a thing called the law? Yeah, I'm definitely underage. In fact I've never drank in my life, could I even handle it?

"It's Jason," Jason said to her.

"Jason huh? Nice name, perfect to suit a hot tie like you," Drew purred at him.

I felt myself turn red, "I agree," pulling him closer to me. You know what, to hell with the law. It's a party, we're supposed to drink and be wild. "Let's go get drinks Jason," I pulled him away, still glaring at Drew.

When we reached the bar, Jason smirked at me. "Jealous much?"

I look him in the eye, "Say again?" I give him one of my world famous cold stares but he doesn't seem to be affected.

"I said," he pauses, "'Jealous much?'" he repeats.

I scoff, "I was not jealous,"

"Oh yeah," he says scoffing, "Then why was your face look like you just got off the Titanic?"

"Now that is rude," I say to him. He raises a brow and I continue, "A lot of people died on the Titanic, I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate you comparing my mood or facial expression to their suffering,"

I look anywhere but his face but he cups my chin and says, "Look at me,"

So I do. But when I face him, I see a familiar face and smile widely. "What?" Jason asks.

"Percy!" I get out of my seat and speed walk towards Percy. "Percy!" I call. I can hear Jason scurrying behind me.

Percy looks at me and he's looking as handsome as ever. His messy black hair is still messy but it's in a rogue manner that looks, well, hot. His green eyes are as vivid as ever and his lips are a pink shade. His skin is also even and his complexion is clear. He's wearing a suit like Jason and he looks great. Healthier than when I saw him before.

"Scarlet! I've missed you," I hug Percy tightly and he hugs me back. I smile so hard my face hurts. But how can I help it, it's Percy! Cute as a baby seal my dad used to say to him. He's one of the people who know about, erm, Piper. He used to be my neighbor, and also happened to be my bestest friend in the world beside Leo.

"I missed you too Perce," I feel tears coming along, "It's been so long,"

"So long," he agrees. When I pull back I see he's grinning from ear to ear. I bet I am too but again, IT'S PERCY!

"So Scarlet, how have you been? I've missed you all this time," Percy asks.

"I've been okay, what about you? You look, well, great!" I exclaim.

Percy smirks, "Just great?"

I blush at his stupid antics, "Yes, great,"

"Just great?" he repeats.

I sigh, "Fine, you look hot, are you happy?"

He smiles smugly,"Yes."

"Ahem," Jason says behind me,

I turn around and almost laugh, "Oh yeah, sorry. You probably haven't met Percy yet," I turn to Percy. "Percy, this is Jason Grace. Jason, this is Percy Jackson," They shake hands firmly and it's weird. Like I can see electricity between them, and not the good kind. Blue against green.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Percy says politely.

"Hello," Jason said like since he said the full word, he was better,"it's nice to meet you too,"

Now it was just a silent stare off, the ice was building faster than I could handle.

"Okay you too," I stood between Percy and Jason and turned to Percy. "So, hey. It's not possible that you came here alone is it?" From behind me, I could hear Jason tread off.

Percy smiles that whole hearted Percy smile, "Nope. Brought my girlfriend,"

"Ooo, girlfriend huh?" I tease. I poke him in his most vulnerable place, his left rib and he cringes.

"Stop Pipes!" he says. I stiffen and he says, "Oops, sorry Scarlet,"

I sigh, "It's okay, it was an accident,"

Percy grabbed my hand, in apology, "No, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it," He held both of my hands to his chest.

I squeezed his hands in reply, "I'm serious," I assured him. "It's okay, really,"

Far off, I heard a snap but chose to ignore it. Obviously there would be snaps, it's DREW TANAKA'S BIRTHDAY!

Percy exhaled and smiled, "Thanks. So you want to meet my gorgeous girlfriend?" Percy asks with a playful tone.

I laugh, "Sure, let me just get Jason. You go get her, I'll meet you here,"

He laughs too, "Okay, sure."

I nod and turn around, searching the crowd for Jason. I looked for a boy with close-cropped blond hair and blue eyes. After a minute or so, I spotted him by the staircase leading up to the second floor, talking to another guy who's name I can't remember right now.

In my heels, I speed walk towards him, pushing through people. When I reach him, I loop my arm through his and greet the person he's talking to. "Hi, I'm Scarlet,"

Jason looks at me a little surprised, like he didn't expect to see me. The boy he was talking to smiled dazzingly, "Hi, I'm Jake, Jake Mason," I shaked his hand and I squinted my eyes a little, he looked familiar.

"Have," I paused to think, "Have I met you before? You look so familiar," I started snapping my fingers, it was on the tip of my tongue.

He smiled a little uncertainly, "I'm Leo's cousin," he replied.

I smiled in triumph, "Yes! That's where I've seen you, a photo of you and Leo in Leo's office,"

He grinned, "Yup,"

I grinned back. Then I realized why I came here. "Uh, you don't mind if I borrow Jason for a bit do you?" I asked.

He stepped back, "No, of course not, go ahead," he used his hand to gesture to the crowd.

"Thank you," I said quickly before pulling Jason away. After a few steps, he stopped. I looked at him, his face showed confusion and a little bitterness. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you were hanging out with Percy. You know, because you know him so well and he knows you so well," he said bitterly.

I stared at him in awe. Was, was that jealousy I heard in his voice? "You also seem to know Jake too. You kept smiling at him, like you guys knew something I didn't," he continued pouting. I'll admit, he looked kind of cute with his pouty face.

I kept a straight face before bursting into laughter. "Look who's jealous now," I said after laughing.

He burned pink but didn't reply. I grabbed his hand, "Let's go dummy," before pulling him through the crowd.

I spotted Percy still in the spot he was before but this time he was talking to a blonde. Presumably his girlfriend. He was right about her, she was gorgeous. She wore a black waterfall style dress that had black sequin around her hips and the hem of her dress. The dress itself was sleeveless but she wore a see-through grey cardigan which complimented the dress nicely.

Her honey blonde hair was in a bun on the side of her head but her side bangs were out and curly. She had black smokey eye make up with thin eye-liner which made her grey eyes stand out nicely.

Her posture was honestly perfect and she looked like a leader. I wonder how Percy ever landed a girl like her, being the goofball he is.

"Percy!" I called. He was currently laughing at the blonde, who blushed at a probable innopropriate comment Percy made. Yeah, I knew what he was like and how he was so I could perdict his behavior,. It was also evident by his facial expressions. I grinned at their cuteness.

"Percy, over here!" He looked back at me and waved, gesturing for us to come over there.

I grabbed Jason's hand, intertwining our fingers, and pulled him towards Percy.

He smiled widely, pulling his girlfriend towards us. She spilled some of the drink she had in her hand, glaring at Percy.

"Percy, look what you made me do!" The blonde exclaimed.

Percy smiled lopsided, amused at his girlfriend's predicament. "It's okay Wise Girl, don't be such a downer,"

She rolled her eyes and held back a smile, but the smile still made it's way to her face, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, you are so obnoxious,"

I bit my lower lip, trying not to squeal at their intense cuteness. What? I'm still a girl, no matter what.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet Hues," I greeted the blonde. She smiled back and held out her hand. I grasped it, "Percy and I go way back,"

"I bet you do," Jason muttered next to me. I don't think anyone heard but I squeezed his hand, tight.

She nodded, "He's told me about you, I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

We shook hands and I withdrew mine. Then I grabbed Jason's arm and kind of just held on to it, "This is Jason, my boyfriend," I said.

Jason smiled and shook Annabeth's hand. "Jason," he said.

"Annabeth," Annabeth said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Annabeth," Jason replied. He said her name very slowly, like he wasn't sure about how to pronounce it.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Annabeth replied. Percy groaned and so did I but not as loud as Percy.

"If you guys are going to do these formalities, go over there!" Percy whined. "You guys are so boring," Percy said pouting.

"And you are so immature," Annabeth said sighing frustrated, "What's wrong with greeting someone politely?" she asked.

"You're taking too long," Percy said quietly, afraid of his girlfriend.

I giggled into my hand, not willing to make a sound. Jason elbowed me to shut up and I elbowed him back harder. I heard all the air come out of Jason's lungs. I could've laughed. Again.

Annabeth sighed, pitying her boyfriend's current state. She then turned to me, "Would you like a drink?" she asked.

Like I said before, I was underaged. I also didn't really have any interest with drinking, it was just Drew grilling me up. [Bleep!]. I forced a smile, "Sure! Why not?"

We both walked away from both boys who went back to their intense staring contest from before. Dorks.

Annabeth and I didn't speak till we reached the bar. It was both awkward but strangely not awkward. Maybe I'm just making it awkward. I guess I'm not good at making friends. But what are friends really? Hm. Let me look it up. I took out my phone from my purse as we sat and typed into Google search: _**What are friends? **_

Almost instantaneously, 1,800,000,000 results came up. The first one was the actual Google meaning:

**_Friend._**

**_/frend/ _**

**_noun. _**

_**a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations**_

Well Annabeth and I weren't sexual friends and we didn't have family relations. But we were the same sex, is that the same thing? So does that mean Leo and Percy aren't my friends? No, that's not possible. Maybe that's why people say "You're like family to me." So then it fits the friend definition. But Will isn't family. Well he does act sexual but not in the way I think this means...right?

I was in the midst of thought when Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face twice. "Scarlet!"

I looked up. "Huh?" I said a little confused.

Annabeth only laughed. "What happened? Were you texting someone?"

My face reddened, way to make friends. "No, just Googled something."

She smiled, "Seems like you were really thinking about it, what did you Google?"

Annabeth wasn't trying to look at my phone or pry at all but I still had the sudden urge to put my phone in my purse. Instead, I just turned it off and put it in my lap. "Oh nothing important,"

Annabeth rose a brow but didn't say anything in return. Instead, she said, "So what would you like to drink?"

I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged, "Whatever you want."

This time, Annabeth reddened. "Actually, the thing is," she started, "I don't drink. I was going to get some water."

I let out a long breath, "That's great!"

She turned her head slightly, "What?"

I smiled, "I don't drink either. I just didn't know how to say it exactly." So far, Annabeth has proven to be an awesome "friend." I hope I won't be proven wrong.

Annabeth grinned, "Well that's just awesome. Hey, you think they serve ginger ale here?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, want me to ask?" She nodded. "Hey, um, sir?"

The bar tender looked at me expectantly, holding two glasses in his hands.

I smiled sheepishly, "Do you have any ginger-ale?"

He pursed his lips a little then got a little spray hose thingy from the soda fountain and poured into the two glasses a dark yellow fizzy drink, ginger-ale. "Thank you."

I gave Annabeth her glass and smiled, "Here's to a new, um, "friendship," I said with air-quotes.

Annabeth brought her eyebrows together, "Why the air quotes?"

"Uh..." I didn't know how to explain so I didn't, "Never mind. Cheers?"

She smiled warmly, "Definitely. Cheers."

**So happy from your kind reviews!**


End file.
